


Danica Stormfighter

by Abiwim



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, thorin oakenshield - Fandom
Genre: BotFA, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abiwim/pseuds/Abiwim
Summary: Danica has been banished. Never to be re-united with her fellow dwarfs. After years of being alone, will the company of Thorin Oakenshield accept her?





	1. Chapter 1

The young dwarrowdam hurried as she threw her possessions into a pack. In the next room her Adad and Amad were speaking in hushed tones, deciding what they needed and what to leave behind. King Gror had given them until sundown to gather their belongings and leave the Iron Hills forever. They were grateful for the mercy Gror had shown to them, he could have easily decided to execute them all.

Thardica, daughter of Leos and Beoth, son of Toth were simple folk. Beoth had been born and raised in the Iron Hills and, like his father before him, was a master craftsman of Mithril hauberks. Thardica had come from the Blue Hills to be married to a cousin of the king. Upon her arrival in the Iron Hills she had cause to meet Beoth. Dwarves are firm believers in the bond between a dwarrow and his One. Dwarrowdams are rare, so if they find their One, no one can come between them.

It took many years and many lost before they were finally blessed with a child. They were considerably older than most new parents at 173 and 180 years old, but they loved their pebble all the more for it.  As older parents, they tended to allow their daughter a little more freedom than should be permitted. She was often found underfoot of the soldiers at training, Beoth having lost track of her yet again. Or wandering into rooms that were private or off limits. If cakes for the feast went missing, it was quite sure they could be found with Danica.

Danica was 34 when she and her parents were banished. Not quite at her coming of age but old enough to know the consequences of her actions. She insisted that she was simply standing up for herself; the daughters of Kros, the captain of the guard, had no right to call her names.

The most prized possession of a dwarrow is his or her hair. A dwarrowdam’s beard starts to come in around the age of 40 and it is a great celebration when it is full enough to finally be braided into their hair. The event held on its occurrence is equivalent to a human girls coming out party.

On the eve of Krostal’s _Margu Zantith_  Danica snuck into her quarters and cut off the hair of not only Krostal, but of her 2 sisters as well!

Kros was furious and demanded of the king vengeance! His daughters had been defiled and debauched!

Grog was a hard king. He demanded loyalty and conformity from his people. He consulted the archivists to determine what the punishment should be for Danica, however they could find no precedent for her heinous actions. After meeting with his advisors it was agreed that the girl was obviously cursed. As such, he determined that what she had done, and indeed what she had been doing, was out of her control and banishment was the answer.

Gror was loathe to lose the skill of Beoth, but he was adamant that the parents needed to be punished as well. They had raised their child with no regard and must also pay the consequences.

Thus, they hurried to put together their most prized possessions. They were unsure where they would go…the humans of Esgaroth did not look kindly on dwarves. Many of them were refugees of Dale and, as such, continued to see them as harbingers of doom. They could not go to any other Dwarf Holding; Gror had sent word to all of the settlements detailing Danica’s crime.

Over the years they wandered Middle Earth travelling from their home to Gondor. They spent a number of years in Minas Tirith; Beoth was able to use his mail skills to produce hauberks and armour for the Stewards of Gondor. Lord Belecthor II came to rely on the quality of Beoth’s work, however the people of Gondor were suspicious of the dwarves.

It came to be that the family was harried from Minas Tirith; once again, they set out to find a home. They travelled further south, eking out an existence near Dol Amroth, eventually making their way north toward Rohan.

They spent some happy years in Erech, a village at the base of Ered Nimrais. It was here that Danica finally came into adulthood. Her own beard started coming in around her 55th year. However, she paid personal penance by not allowing her beard to grow. Daily she sharpened a knife and shaved the hairs from her chin. The coming of what should have been her own _Margu Zantith_ gave her a new perspective on what she had done. She looked back on her youth and was shocked at the things she had done.

The family were now content with their life in the shadow of the low mountains. They had a home on the edge of the river Morthond where Beoth taught Danica his trade and how to use weapons. She became a master of the bow and rarely, if ever, missed with the throwing knives.

Thardica attempted to teach her daughter womanly skills; she still harboured hope that her daughter might meet a nice dwarrow and settle down. However, Danica would have none of it. She allowed her Amad to teach her how to cook, as everyone should know how to do that, but never did she develop skill with a needle.

More often than not, Danica could be found hunting in the hills. She got along with the people of the village, but she felt different; as, of course, she would. Sometimes the children would follow along after her, picking up tips and tricks. Some days she would gather a group of children and teach them her skills. Her true joy, however, was in climbing the peaks seeing as far as she possibly could.

She wanted to see the whole of Middle Earth. Her parents, though, were getting too old to continue travelling the world. They were happy in their cabin, Beoth did not get as much work as he used to; his fingers were cramping up and he could not produce as much. When he had orders Danica would lay aside her bow and help, but the warriors of Rohan were riders, there was not much call for hauberks.

Thus the family continued to live a meagre life. Despite their hardships they were a happy unit. Amad, Adad and daughter all loved each other fiercely, nothing could come between them.

Almost nothing.

Lord Belecthor was aged. His son Thorondir was keeping a watchful eye on Mordor and the Orcs within. It was during this time that the White Tree of Gondor died. The people of Minas Tirith took it as a sign of impending doom. And a sign it was.

From deep within Mordor and south of the Anduin in Ithilien came hordes of Orcs. They followed a path south of Minas Tirith, over the Anduin cutting a swath through Lebenin, obliterating villages as they went. Their goal was to cross the Nimrais into Rohan, taking out as many humans as possible, as they made their way to Isengard. No one, at this time, knew of Saruman’s ties to Sauron.

The best place to cross the mountains into Rohan was by the pass at Erech.

Danica was out hunting when she heard the screeching. It was a sound she had never heard before. She made her way carefully, the soles of her leather moccasins were silent. She traveled for an hour before she came across the source of the screaming. She crouched behind a cairn, listening intently.

She couldn’t understand what was being said, but it was without a doubt someone speaking. The sound was guttural and harsh. She peaked around the pile of rocks, not recognizing the species before her. As she looked at the group of approximately 100 very large, what looked to her to be very ugly, humans she froze in horror! On the edge of their camp she could see a row of horses; they were hung from their rear legs, their necks sliced open, blood coursing from their jugulars.

She felt her stomach turn. It was not uncommon for old horses to be slaughtered for food, but these were young, healthy animals. To her, they looked like yearlings; in fact, if she strained her eyes, she thought she could make out a brand on the one closest to her. From this distance it looked like the brand of the Rohirrim.

All of the inhabitants of this region revered the horses of the Rohirrim. The animals were bred from the best of all the herds. The men of this region, between Ered Nimrais and Pinnath Gellin may have been Gondoran by rule, but they were long descended from the men of Rohan and took great pride in their horses.

Danica pulled her bow from her back and scrambled carefully up the hill. She continued up and down the peaks, circling these strange creatures. Occasionally, one would thrust its nose into the air, sniffing. Danica felt sure that by continuing to move, she would not be discovered.

Once she had counted their numbers she left the area and made her way for the village. When she arrived people were thronging the streets, most in a panic. She heard snatches of conversation: “the horses, they are all gone”; “my hand was killed – slashed through the middle, he was”; the people were congregating in the square, each seemed to have a tale to tell.

Danica waded through the people, anxious to give her information to the village leaders. She approached Timbull, the butcher. “Mr. Timbull?” she waited patiently for him to notice her. Granted she was shorter than all of those around her and she had a tendency to be shy, but she became impatient. “Mr. Timbull!” she shouted.

The man turned, searching for the person who called to him. Danica raised her hand and waved to get his attention. “Ah, little Danica, we are rather occupied. Perhaps I can help you some other time.”

Danica huffed and put her hands on her hips, “I have information you may want.”

“Well, well, little dwarrow, then I suppose you should speak.”

“There are 127 of them. They are huge, and well-armed. They are in the hills, about 5 miles away. They have killed the horses.”

Mr. Timbull stood in shock as others turned to listen to Danica.

“I scouted them and they look to be settling in for the night, but…” Danica scrunched up her face, “I don’t know what they are.”

“What they are? What do you mean?”

“They aren’t, I don’t think, human. As I said, they are huge.” She eyed Timbull up and down and continued, “I think they are almost twice your size.”

The crowd around her gasped. Timbull laughed. “Now, dear, really?”

Danica nodded, eyes wide.

The men of the village had no reason to doubt what the dwarrowdam was saying. Her parents had given them no trouble and Danica had even taken some of their children under her wing. They went into action, assembling a hunting party and giving instructions for the people of the village to remain in their homes.

Danica remained in the town square, wanting to join the hunting party. After arming themselves the men returned to the square and set out on their quest. Danica had to hurry in order to keep up with them, but she was determined to protect her village.

“You should go back to the village, stay safe…” The young man beside her was breathing hard; whether from the run or fear Danica did not know.

She grinned at him, “There is no way you will hold me back young human!” She pushed on, passing the youngling and surging ahead. “Besides, I’m the only one who knows where they are!” Her heart was pounding; not in fear but in pure, unadulterated joy. It was in her heart and soul to be a warrior and finally she was getting her chance!

When they got to within a mile of the camp Danica made her way to the front of the group. From here she led them on to the best spot for an attack. The villagers were not warriors, and for that Danica feared for them – bakers, butchers, leather workers; the biggest of the lot was the blacksmith, and while he had knowledge of weapons, he was not accustomed to using them.

She tried to get them to listen to her strategy, but men, and human men in particular, would not listen to the opinions of a dam. They were, at least, trying to devise a strategy; but she knew it would do them no good.

She snuck away from the party and made her way to a nearby hillock that overlooked the small dale the Orcs were occupying. She removed her quiver and placed it upright on the ground to her right. 30 arrows. She sighed, ‘It will have to do.’ She had her throwing knives, 2 up her sleeves, 1 in each boot and 2 at her hips. ‘Hopefully, some of those men will be able to take some out.’

She waited. Moments later she heard the men enter the compound, shouting and running pell-mell; no stealth at all. She saw Timbull take out the first of the watch before seeing him go down, a giant axe in his head. She could feel emotion start to well up inside her, ‘Stop! Stop Danica! They are soldiers and soldiers die!’

She nocked her first arrow and took aim at the Orcs charging toward the humans. She let loose and nodded in triumph as it pierced the monsters head. From that point she became an automaton, arrow after arrow were sent from her bow while the men below engaged in hand to hand combat. Each arrow she set loose made its mark, but her 30 arrows and the 50 men were not making much of an impact on the number of Orcs. Had she mis-counted? Had more joined them in the time it took for her to get back?

The Orcs were funneling out of the dale, cutting down all who stood in their way.

Her arrows spent, Danica turned and ran at top speed through the undergrowth. Her heart was, once again, pounding – this time in absolute terror. The Orcs were much faster than she; they were quickly out of her sight. However, she did not slow down or falter. She ran as fast as ever she had before.

As she came to the edge of Erech she scrambled to a stop. The village was in flames. People were running helter-skelter with no rhyme nor reason. Bodies were laying on the ground bloodied and trampled. She made her way into the village, trying to stop people in their blind panic. Most ignored her, those who didn’t were glassy-eyed, no longer aware of reality.

She saw Timbull’s wife sitting in the road in front of the butcher shop. Danica looked down at the woman, her dress was covered in blood and she was rocking herself back and forth muttering, “My babies. They…” she pointed at the burning butchery, “…they are in there.”

Danica tried to pull the woman to her feet, “Mrs. Timbull we need to get out of here. C’mon now, up you get.” She managed to haul the woman up, but as soon as Danica let go she plopped back down to the ground.  “Mrs. Timbull you must get up!”

The woman continued to mutter.

Danica tried to get help from people as they rushed by, but none were willing to stop. “Please! Please help me get her out of here!” She stood in frustration, watching after the people as they fled.

Once again, she tugged on the woman, but each time she moved her she would simply sink back down to the ground.

She took Mrs. Timbull’s chin in her hand and tilted her face up to look at her. “Where did the monsters go?” The woman looked at her, incomprehending. “The monsters! Where are they?”

Mrs. Timbull pointed east, toward the river. Danica froze. “No…” she whispered.

Despite her fatigue, she ran. She ran even harder than she had before! It was only a mile to her little cottage, but it felt like she ran forever.

As she reached the small clearing all was quiet. She sighed a breath of relief before realising that it was too quiet. Stealthily, she made her way to the cottage. Using it as cover, she padded to the corner of the building and looked around.

She had to fight back the urge to vomit as she saw an Orc eating her dog.

She made her way back down the side of the cottage to enter by the back. As she stepped onto the porch the wood beneath her feet gave a loud groan. She halted, her heart in her throat. When she heard nothing coming, she continued into the house.

The scene that greeted her was gruesome. Strewn about the central room of the cottage were her parents. Or, what remained of her parents. The Orcs had not only killed them, but had torn them limb from limb, scattering body parts at will.

A primal scream tore from her throat!

Without any thought she snatched up another quiver and made for the front door. She stepped through the door, stopped and listened. She could hear something in the trees to the north-east of the cottage. She pulled an arrow from the quiver and made her way toward the sound. She saw movement mere yards in front; she veered to the right, circling around whatever was waiting for her. In the brush she saw a flash of skin. She took aim, following the shape as it creeped. She loosed the arrow and, before ensuring it met its mark, quickly moved back into the woods.

She took a wide swath around her target, re-approaching from the other direction. Again, she saw a shape, took aim and let loose. She was moving too quickly to be sure her arrows were even making contact, but she continued her tactic.

Finally, she detected no movement from the thicket. She waited patiently, ensuring all remained quiet. Once she was sure she moved forward. As she entered the brush she was surprised to find amongst the dead one still alive. The huge Orc made no move toward her, he looked her up and down.

In black speech he said, “Death will come to you, little one.”

Although she did not understand the words, she understood the sentiment. She grinned at the beast, “You will not get away alive, _guzg._ ”

The Orc charged the dwarrowdam, however he did not account for her stature; she dove to the ground, rolling as she did so. She scrambled to her feet, reaching into her soft boot for a knife. As she rose, she threw the weapon, getting the Orc in the back of the thigh. The beast roared in pain and reached around to pull out the knife. He tossed it to the ground and raised his axe.

Danica broke through the thicket onto the road and ran toward the river. The Orc followed, gaining on her quickly. She ran along the river for a few hundred yards before throwing herself behind a wide oak. She pulled another knife from the left sleeve of her tunic and, as she heard the Orc approach, slipped around the tree.

She bolted and, as the Orc chased after her, leapt into the air, twirled and threw the knife, hitting the Orc in the chest. Still it gave chase.  She could hear it gaining ground, could feel its breath on her. She found herself pitching forward as the beast swiped at her legs. The air rushed out of her lungs as her head hit the ground. She groaned as the Orc picked her up by the back of her tunic and gave her a shake.

“Tiny human, now you will die!”

The Orc took hold of her left arm and screamed in agony as Danica’s knife plunged deeply into his eye. He dropped the dam and stumbled backward, trying to staunch the flow of blood. Danica lashed out at the Orc, kicking it solidly in the knee, dropping it to the ground. She took an arrow from her back and plunged it through his bicep, pining his arm to the ground.

The Orc lay on the ground, shocked at the ferocity of the “tiny human” as Danica punched it repeatedly. Finally she screamed out a torrent of fury, “Mahal damn you! I am not a human! You fucking ugly, bald-ass, sons of death bitches!” as she stabbed him repeatedly. She stabbed and punched long after the beast was dead. She slipped off the Orc and crawled to the nearest tree. She sat against the bark, her knees pulled up to her chest and sobbed.

Danica was awakened by a gentle touch on her shoulder and a soft voice. She scrambled to her feet when she saw the vision before her. A tall blond woman, clad in an ethereal gown; she had sparkling blue eyes and pointy ears.

“Be well, Danica Stormfighter, I will not harm you.”

Danica looked at the woman, unsure if she should trust what she saw before her. On the other side of the thicket she could hear the sounds of horses stamping their feet. “Why do you call me that?”

“You are Danica, daughter of Thardica, are you not?”

Danica nodded.

“And you have killed these Orcs, plus 30 more besides?”

Once again, Danica nodded.

“Then I should think you are a valiant fighter, who brought a storm to those whom you have vanquished.” The woman smiled, “You are tired and need sustenance for your body and soul. My compatriots and I are on our way to Edoras; please, it would bring me great joy to convey you.”

Danica looked at the woman suspiciously; she had never seen her like before. “What are you?”

If even possible the woman’s smile widened, “I am Galadriel of Lothlorien.”

Danica had no idea who Galadriel was or what Lothlorien was; she shrugged, “And that is?”

Galadriel laughed at the dwarrowdam, “Oh little dwarrow, you shall be feared, I am sure.” She turned and urged Danica to follow her. “Come. Come and get some food and I shall tell you all about Lothlorien.”

Danica accompanied the elves to Edoras. She continued to travel with the elves until they returned to Lorien. From there she spent a long time in Fangorn, learning from the Ents, which did indeed take a long time. Wherever she went she spent time with the local inhabitants, however she was lonely for the unique companionship of fellow dwarrow.

She continued to travel east, across the wastes of Minhiriath; she camped on the slopes of the Blue Mountains in the hopes of simply catching a glimpse of the refugees of Erebor. She travelled into the Shire, enjoying the company of the gentle Hobbits. She was present when Belladonna Took brought Bilbo into the world and saw him grow into a teenager.

Eventually she heard the call of her people. She wanted to go home; she knew she could not, but the need to be in the west compelled her that way. She continued to take shelter with people of Middle Earth whenever she could, however she was finding it difficult being a dwarrow out of a mountain.

As she travelled she found work where she could, however she could. She used the skills taught to her by her father, and gained many more as well. She engaged with Orcs and Goblins; there were times she was victorious and times when she was not. She was proud of the scars she had earned.


	2. Chapter 2

Danica lived in the shadow of The Lonely Mountain. She frequented the Greenwood, despite the chill that was descending upon it, in order to forage for plants, supply herself with firewood and to hunt. She had a sledge and a pony for transporting her goods. She knew she could reduce her effort if she simply lived in the wood, but the Wood Elves were territorial and didn’t particularly like Dwarfs.

Her home was a cave; a lovely, dry cave low down in the roots of the mountain. For more than 20 years she had been living there, where it was quiet and peaceful. The mountain was a place where she could be a dwarrow, for at the back of her cave was a narrow entrance to the mountain.

She spent many hours wandering the halls and caverns of Erebor, always careful to avoid the lowest level. The fire drake knew she was there.

_The first time he spoke had scared her more than a line of armed Orcs, “Who are you and what are you doing in my mountain?” She did not respond, she simply ran away._

_But, she was a warrior, and worked up her courage to, once again, enter the mountain. Once again, Smaug questioned her, “Who are you? Dwarf! I know you are there. Leave my mountain or face my wrath!”_

_Quietly, stealthily she made her way down the stairs, down the ramps to the lowest level of the city. She stood enthralled, looking at the enormous amount of gold before her. When the piles started shifting and the reptilian head emerged from the coins she followed the head upwards with her eyes, astounded at the beast._

_“You are magnificent,” she breathed._

_“Who are you?”_

_She made a small bow and replied, “Danica Stormfighter, at your service.”_

_“At my service, hmmm?”_

_“Well,” she chuckled. “That’s more just a turn of speech.”_

_“A turn of speech?”_

_She tilted her head and scrunched up her face, “Do you only ask questions?”_

_The dragon laughed, tendrils of smoke curling from his nose. “You are a brave little Dwarf.” He swung his face close to Danica and bared his teeth, “Tell me little dwarrowdam, what would you say if I ate you?”_

_“Obviously, I wouldn’t say much.”_

_The dragon cocked an eyebrow, confused by her answer._

_Danica crossed her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes, “You’d be eating me; I don’t think I would be doing much talking.”_

_The dragon laughed heartily, this time coughing up balls of fire which shot from his mouth._

_Danica waited patiently for the dragon to calm down. When he did, she explained herself. “Look, I come from the Iron Hills, but I was banished many years ago. I have travelled Middle Earth,” she reached out and caressed the stone wall, “but I missed the mountain. I’m a warrior; I’m not interested in your gold. I just want to be free to wander the dwarven halls and live as my forebears.”_

_The dragon considered her for a time, “You are very eloquent young dwarrow. You promise it is only you? There are no other stinking dwarves out there with you?”_

_She placed a hand over her heart, “By Mahal and the lives of my Amad and Adad, I promise.”_

_“Very well. I will mark your smell. Now be off! Before I set you aflame!”_

From that time forward, Danica was free to roam wherever she wished throughout the mountain, so long as she stayed away from Smaug and his horde. She was content living in her cave; she was more accustomed to having close access to the outdoors, but being free to see what her people could accomplish filled her heart with joy.

***

For only a couple of days past Durin’s Day it was still considerably warm in Mirkwood. Every day the forest felt sicker; Danica was anxious to get back home after a week of hunting and stocking up for winter. She never saw the spiders, but she could see their webs and kept a keen eye out for them. Just the other day Tauriel had told her about a nest they had destroyed.

Hot and sweaty, she was piling the last of her split logs onto the sledge when she saw black smoke billowing into the sky. It was far off to the southwest; as if it was coming from Laketown. But that wasn’t possible, how could a town built on a lake be on fire?

She hooked the sledge to her pony and, taking him by his lead, started off in the direction of the Lonely Mountain. As she exited the wood and came to the area known as the desolation of Smaug she could see, as clear as day, the town was, indeed, on fire. She had no comprehension of how this could have happened. However, Danica considered things carefully and thought, before investigating, that she should return to her cave with her supplies.

She looked up at the mountain and saw pale smoke rising from the great chimney holes in the mountain. Her concerns were growing. Had someone awakened the beast? Has someone hurt the beast? She hurried her pace toward the cave.

She made her way around the base of Ravenhill and around to the small bridge she had built over the Running River. As she looked to her left she stopped and stared at the open maw of the gates of Erebor. She felt her stomach sink to the pit of her belly. The gates…they were blown out! If they were blown out, that would mean…

She stood in shock for what seemed like hours.

In a daze, she continued on to her cave. She unloaded her wood supply, stacked it all neatly and started preparing her meat for drying. She kept thinking about the gate and could not fathom what would have prompted Smaug to leave his horde unprotected. She made sure she had plenty of arrows and that her knives were sharp. Once word got around that the mountain was open, there would be all kinds of folk trying to get in.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening she stayed in her cave and did not light a fire. Whatever had ousted Smaug must be something either very big or very powerful; it was best not to draw any attention.

However, by the next morning her curiosity was getting the better of her. She attached her quiver to her back, made sure she had all of her knives in place and proceeded to enter the mountain via her cave entrance.

This part of the mountain contained apartments and sleeping quarters. She made her way along the corridors, noting the thick layer of dust that still covered everything. However, as she got closer to the central hub of the mountain the paths were cleaner. She tried one of the doors and it swung open, as if it had been used recently.

She stepped into the room and looked around. There was a bed arranged in the corner, neatly made. A large fireplace was in what looked to be a living room; there were some tumbled-down pieces of furniture arrayed in front of the fireplace. There was a door across the room which she crossed and opened. In it was a strange kind of room she had never seen before. There was a bench with a hole in it, a large oaken tub, that looked like a whole adult dwarf would fit in, lined with oiled canvas and a basin.

She shrugged and turned to continue her investigation when she heard the sound of feet scuffling outside the door. She looked for a place to hide and saw that the only real place was under the bed. She managed to scuttle under the bed just in time to see the entrance of a pair of large steel toed boots and hobbit feet. ’Wait! Hobbit feet? What in the name of Mahal is a hobbit doing here?’

The pair were speaking quietly, the hobbit said, “Balin, I believe the dragon sickness has gotten to him.”

Steel boots answered, “I’m afraid you are right laddie. I saw it in Thror and I see it in Thorin.”

‘Thorin Oakenshield,’ Danica thought. ‘I need to get out of here if dwarrow have reclaimed the mountain.’ She rubbed her nose, trying to suppress a sneeze. There was almost no room for her under the bed with all the dust.

“What can we do to help him?” the hobbit asked.

“There really is nothing we can do. Hope he gets it out of his system-“  Balin held up a finger and placed his other against his lips. He motioned for Bilbo to look under the bed.

Bilbo got down on his hands and knees and lifted the edge of the blanket. He let out a sound between a gasp and a scream and scrabbled backwards on his rear. “There is someone under there!” He pointed to the bed.

Danica wiggled herself out from under the bed and started slapping at her clothes.

“Wh-what are you doing in my room? The hobbit stammered.

Danica looked at him and blinked, “Uhhh, hiding.”

“Well, but,” Bilbo sputtered. “Of course you were hiding! How did you get in here?”

Danica pointed at the door, “The door was unlocked. I just opened it and walked in.”

Bilbo put his hands on his hips and huffed; Balin looked on, chuckling. The elder dwarf looked the intruder up and down. He was faced with a very small dwarrow, dressed in very old, very warn trousers; he wore a tunic of an indeterminate colour and had his hair braided into 4 sections. It was quite long.

Balin ventured closer to the dwarrow and said, “Now young sir, who are you, how did you get into Erebor and, most importantly, what are ye doin’ here?”

Danica tried to pitch her voice lower, “Dan-Danican is my name,” she bowed to Balin and to Bilbo. “I-uh-I live nearby and I was just curious!”

“Danican? That’s a strange name,” said Bilbo. “Although, when I was a young hobbit I knew a dwarrowdam by the name of Danica.” Balin paled.

Danica turned to the hobbit and, in her shock, stared at him as she said, “Bilbo?”

Bilbo flinched backward at the sound of his name coming from this dwarrow’s mouth. However, it did not take long for recognition to dawn on his face. “Danica Stomfighter!” He lunged forward and wrapped her in the softest, yet tightest hug she had ever received. He put his hands to her shoulders and thrust her away from him to arm’s length and said, “Let me look at you!”

“No, let me look at you! My you have grown. I haven’t seen you in…what? 30 years?”

The 2 prattled on while Balin stood in shock looking at them. They moved to the edge of the bed and sat; they had 30 years to catch up on.

Balin stood in front of them, “Excuse me, but did you say your name is Danica?”

The animation fell from Danica’s face as she replied, “Yes.”

“Daughter of Thardica?”

She hung her head, “Yes.”

Bilbo looked from Balin to Danica, “What does it matter whose daughter she is? She’s here now, this is cause for celebrating!” He smiled.

“No Bilbo, I’m afraid it isn’t.” She stood and walked toward the cold fireplace. Looking into the empty grate she explained why she was living as she was. Bilbo kept looking back and forth between Danica and Balin, occasionally saying things like “but”, “she”, “why”.

As Danica finished her tale, Balin said, “I’m sorry laddie, but she can’t stay here. She is shunned.”

Bilbo crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, “She can stay in my room.”

Danica crossed back to the hobbit and laid her hand on his shoulder, “It is alright Bilbo. I was banished when I was very young. I have been living here, on my own, for more than 20 years now.”

“You’ve been living here, girl?” Balin exclaimed.

“Yes. There is a cave about a mile from the gates. It has a small pass through into the mountain. I would often wander these halls, marveling at the columns and the grand staircases and the mines and the library.” She turned to the hobbit, “Oh Bilbo! You should see the library! I have never seen one so grand…well, except in Lorien…and Imladris. But it is fantastical!”

“I’m am sure I will get to spend some time there. Ori, he’s a young dwarf, will be taking on the task of bringing it back.”

“Back?” She turned to Balin, “You mean it was better?”

Balin chuckled, “Oh yes lass! The mirrors in the light tunnels would make that room sparkle! If you could find just the right spot, it was the most pleasant place to read.”

The 3 found places to sit wherever they could and chatted for a long time. Danica told Balin of her life, while he told her of the quest and the adventures from which they had escaped.


	4. Chapter 4

When Danica returned to her cave Bilbo asked Balin to stay behind.

“What will happen to her if she is found out?”

“Well laddie, she cannot stay here. Dain will want his grandfather’s orders followed.”

Bilbo was pacing from one end of the room to the other, running his hands through his floppy hair. “Balin, we have to do something. She is an honourable dwarrow. I know this! She lived amongst us for years and she was always willing to help whenever someone needed it.”

Balin shook his head sadly, “I understand that you would want to help her, but she cannot stay here.” He placed a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder, “I won’t tell anyone that she is there, but I suggest you encourage her to leave.”

Bilbo made to speak again, but Balin squeezed his shoulder and shook his head. Balin patted his shoulder and made his way to the door.

Bilbo stood in the middle of his room feeling like he was letting everybody down. He sighed and made his way over to the fireplace. He got down on his knees and started to pull out a stone. He set the stone down on the ground beside him and reached into the open space. Carved into the stone below it was a deep basin; he pulled out something wrapped in linen.

The jewel was large, taking up all of Bilbo’s hand. It was, indeed, ‘a large white jewel’ however, it was more than white. From deep inside it sparkled with a thousand lights; they seemed to be dancing in the stone. Bilbo could see why this would mark the king, it was mesmerizing.

He sat back against the hearthstone and sighed. How could he possibly get the dwarfs to accept Danica? Would Thorin, even if he met her and liked her, risk his relationship with Dain and others? Probably not. His face lightened, but if he rallied the other dwarfs…no, they would never go against their king.

Before Bilbo could figure out a way to help Danica she was found out.

She set the pot on her fire. While her supper simmered she puttered around her camp, tidying up and setting things in order. She heard him before she saw him, the snap of a branch told her exactly where he was. She pivoted on her left foot as she reached for the knife up her sleeve. The knife sailed through the air barely missing a monster of a dwarf. She dropped into a crouch, staring into the dwarrow’s eyes. He was terrifying! He was at least 5’3” to her 4’10” and as wide as a tree. Thick, taut muscles ran up and down his exposed forearms. He was bald, except for a ring of hair, a series of runic tattoos covered his head. He stood with a massive battle axe at the ready.

He growled, “Who are ya?”

“I could ask the same thing. This is my camp.”

“It isn’t your mountain!”

Danica rose from her crouch and swiftly pulled the other knife from her sleeve. She took a step forward.

“Now, laddie. I wouldn’t come any closer,” he warned. “I don’t wanna hurt you, but I will cut you in half if I have ta.”

Danica lowered her throwing arm, “Just let me be. I’m not hurting anyone.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.” He made a gesture indicating that she should walk to him.

“Can I, at least, put out the fire? We don’t want it to spread.”

The tall dwarf nodded. Danica poured her pot of water over the fire, in the steam rushing upward she sent a brief prayer to the sky, ‘Mahal, please save me.’

She approached the dwarf feeling gutted. She, a mighty warrior, knew she could not beat the big man. “ _Zabdel_ , I have gotten soft! Stupid mountain! Stupid Dwarrow! Stupid, stupid, stupid!” She muttered as she stomped toward the gate.

At the gate she stopped and looked up at the height of it. She had passed it by often enough, but the enormity of it had never struck her until now. She gaped at the keystones far above her, marveling at the engineering. She smiled as she looked around before she felt the dwarf jab her in the back, “Keep moving!”

She made her way down the corridor, with her head high, until she saw Bilbo. He stood at a cross corridor, sadly he said, “Danica, what happened?”

The big dwarf stopped, shocked. “Master burglar, you know this lad?”

“Yes.” He sighed, “I’d better come along.” He fell into step with Danica, asking, “Are you alright?”

She gave a sharp laugh and shook her head, “No, Bilbo, I am not. I am about to lose another home.”

They continued to the throne room in silence. As they entered Balin’s eyes grew large. It didn’t surprise him at all that it was his brother who found her. He always could find trouble.

As they made their way toward the fractured throne Dwalin said, “Thorin, I found this lad camped out about a mile away at the bottom of the mountain.”

Thorin sat on his throne, regal in his furs and jewels, the raven crown atop his head. He looked her up and down, a slight scowl on his face. “Who are you?”

Danica was struck by the king’s eyes. They were the deepest blue she had ever seen, they shimmered in the light of the room. His hair was dark, with hints of grey streaked throughout. However, she stood tall, she wasn’t going to try to trick her way out of this situation. She was proud of who she was, in who she had become. She bowed and said, “My name is Danica Stormfighter, daughter of Thardica.”

Both Thorin and Dwalin gasped, Balin hung his head and Bilbo tried to look at everyone at once.

“Does everyone know who you are?” he asked.

Danica looked at him and smiled softly, “Yes, Bilbo. What I did was…” she paused, “…probably, shy of murder, the worst thing one dwarf could do to another.” She turned back to Thorin and continued, “Your majesty, I know what I did was wrong. I have wandered Middle Earth for many, many years. I have seen things that nobody should ever have to see-“

Thorin growled, “Danica Stormfighter, I don’t care what you have seen or what you have been doing.” He rose to his feet and stalked toward her. “You will leave my mountain and never return! Do you understand?”

“Yes, your majesty,” she hung her head.

“Thorin, how can you send one of your people away?” Bilbo stepped toward the king.

He rounded on Bilbo, his faced red with anger, his eyes steely and cold. “Bilbo, you will keep your own counsel!”

“No Thorin! I will not.” The others in the throne room looked at each other, shocked at Bilbo’s outburst. “This woman has endured hardship and death. She has been forced to live on her own for 70 years!” Bilbo was gesticulating wildly, “You would be wise to let her stay. She is an illustrious warrior, smarter than most of you-“ as an aside he said, “sorry Balin” – “and my friend.”

“Thorin,” Balin stepped forward. “Look into your heart. The lass has seen enough hardship. She simply wanted to live as her ancestors have; near a mountain, the rock of our people, its soul.”

“How long have you known she was there?” Dwalin asked, shocked at his brother. He was the one who was usually calling on the company to heed tradition and law.

“A few days; Bilbo and I found her hiding in his room.”

“Hiding in his room?” Thorin was incensed. “Who was on guard duty? Who let her past the gate?”

“Your majesty-“

Thorin pointed at her and shouted, “You shut up!”

Danica stepped close to the king, and hissed, “I will not.” Danica’s insides were tumbling, Thorin looked like he would strike her down right here. “I did not come through the gate. There is a passage at the back of my cave that I fit through.”

“ **Your** cave?” Thorin’s eyebrows shot up.

“Yes, **my** cave. I have lived in it for 20 years. I think I can safely claim it as my own.”

“The dragon didn’t know you were there?” Dwalin asked. He was flabbergasted.

“Smaug knew I was here. I’ve explored all of this mountain, except the treasure horde. We had an agreement; I’d leave him alone, if he’d leave me alone.” She looked from Dwalin to Thorin’s shocked faces. “He was very amenable and, since I had no interest in his gold, he was willing to let me stay.”

Thorin lunged toward her and pointed at his chest, “MY GOLD!” Danica hastily stepped back. “Dwalin,” the giant dwarf stepped forward, “take this dam and lock her in the dungeon!”

“Thorin, you can’t possibly think of putting her in there!” Balin protested. “It is filthy and wet!”

“And where, prey tell me Balin, where should I put her?”

At the same time Danica and Bilbo said, “I won’t go anywhere.” “I will be responsible for her.”

“Oh, you won’t go anywhere?” Thorin said, sarcastically. “And I’m supposed to trust you, am I?”

“I have grown into an honourable dwarrowdam.” Thorin scoffed as Dwalin growled. Danica grinned, “Let me prove myself.” She held the king’s eyes, as she went down on one knee, then bowed forward, “I pledge you my bow and my knives.”

Thorin was surprised by the pledge. He did not doubt the dwarrowdam’s sincerity, but he warred within himself whether or not to trust her completely. Granted, she was very young when she had disgraced her name, but what kind of excuse would he be able to offer Dain for accepting her?

He was, however, king. His word was law. ‘…but without the Arkenstone I have no authority. I am king in name, but do not hold the stone.’

Thorin decided to trust his instincts. “Dwalin, put her in a room adjacent to yours.” Bilbo sagged in relief, Balin raised his brows in surprise and Dwalin growled. “Have Fili and Kili accompany her to collect her belongings. Tomorrow we will see if she has any usable skills.”

He dismissed them and returned to his throne.

He thought about his decision, had he grown soft? This dwarrowdam had sinned beyond redemption, hadn’t she? He pictured her in his mind; her hair in its 4 braids could be brown, her face was ruddy from time spent outdoors however, the most striking aspect of her was the lack of a beard. She should have a full beard woven into her hair, but her chin and neck were clean as if she shaved her beard daily…was she imposing her own penance? He snorted. He knew penance. Soon he could end his; once he had the Arkenstone he could truly lead his people back to Erebor.


	5. Chapter 5

Danica looked at the 2 dwarrow who accompanied her back to the cave. Fili and Kili, Bilbo had informed her, were Thorin’s nephews.

“I’m sorry,” she said as she continued to look back and forth at the boys, “which of you is Fili and which is Kili?”

Kili grinned at her, “Kili, the good looking one, at your service.” He paused and bowed to her.

Fili took a swat at him, “You fool. You look like a drowned rat.” He bowed, “Fili, at your service. Should you require anything, please let me know.”

Danica laughed at the brothers. Obviously, they had not heard of her; they were certainly young enough to not have. She wondered what they would think of her if they knew.

“Tell me, were you both born in the Blue Mountains?”

“Indeed we were,” replied Fili. “Our mother is Thorin’s sister.”

“And have you visited any other settlements?”

“No, our mother thinks we are still too young.”

“Even though we are full grown dwarrow,” Kili interjected.

Fili scowled, “Thorin managed to convince her that it would do us good to come. He said that as princes of Erebor it was important for us to come claim our birthright.”

“Your uncle sounds like a wise dwarrow.”

“Where were you born?”

Danica frowned and looked at the ground. Sighing she replied, “I was born in the Iron Hills.”

“But you live here?”

“I haven’t lived in the Iron Hills for a very long time…”

The boys were confused by her demeanour. Fili, being the more sensitive one, put a hand on her shoulder and said, “If you would rather not talk about it I understand.”

“No,” she sighed. “You boys will find out sooner rather than later…” she gave them a tight grin, “…my parents and I were banished.”

“Banished!” Kili scratched his head. “Why would you be banished?”

“I cut off the hair of 3 young dwarrowdam.” She waited for the boys’ condemnation. Instead she found them trying to hold back laughter. She gave a snort and shook her head, “Watch out boys. It sounds funny now, but what I did was shameful!”

The boys tried to stop their giggling, but were unsuccessful. They both laughed out loud. Fili sputtered, “What a ridiculous thing to be banished for!”

“Is that why you do not wear a beard?” Kili asked.

Danica put a hand to her chin and looked aghast at the boys. She stopped walking. When Fili and Kili realised she was no longer between them, they stopped and turned. She was standing, hands on her hips, with a scowl on her face.

She wagged a finger at them and scolded, “Shame on you two! Do you not realise how important a dam’s hair is to her? I dared to cut off the hair of 3 people because they said nasty things about me!” She turned to Kili, “You! You have surely only recently had your _Margu Zantith._ Now, tell me, how would you feel if you had woken up on your feast day to find all of your hair gone?”

Kili hadn’t considered how it would feel to be shamed in that way. He only saw the humour in the image of a dam with her hair shorn. He reddened, ashamed at his thoughtlessness.

“What I did ruined 6 lives.”

Fili cocked his head, “How did you ruin 6?”

“I cannot say for certain, but I am pretty sure it took some years for those dams to be able to show their faces in public. My life has not been easy…” Danica sat on a rock and continued, “My parents.” She swallowed hard, “My parents had to live amongst humans. I was the reason they could no longer live among their people! I am the reason they were at Erech!” Danica wept, she wept for Krostal and her sisters and she wept for her parents. For herself, she did not. She knew that she had gotten what she deserved.

Fili approached; crouching, he put a hand on her knee. He looked up into her face and asked softly, “Danica, what happened at Erech?”

“The village was raided by Orcs, destroyed…utterly ruined. My parents and I,” she paused, trying to control her tears. “We had a small parcel of land near the river…the Orcs, they killed everyone.”

“When was this?”

“I have been alone for 72 years.”

“You have spent 72 years alone?” Kili gasped. He could not imagine not having a loving family and friends surrounding him.

She put a hand to his cheek and smiled. “Not alone. Well, yes, alone. However, I have travelled all over Middle Earth. I have spent time in Lorien and Rivendell; I have lived in forests and fields. I even spent some time in the Blue Mountains.”

“Why did we not know of you? Why did you not come to us?”

“You boys are very sweet. I could not. There was no way I would have been accepted.” She laughed, “I can only imagine the reaction your own mother would have had if I had attempted to join the community. I am despised.”

They both scoffed; Fili said, “Surely not! You are completely normal.”

“Fili, I am anything but normal.”

The threesome spent some time loading Danica’s belongings onto her sledge. She showed them her cave and the gap in the rock. They hitched the sledge to the pony and made their way back to Erebor.

Fili and Kili helped her clean her room and settle her things. By the time they finished Danica waved off invitations to the great hall for supper, saying that she still had some food and would rather spend her first night in the mountain by herself.

Fili gave her directions to the hall in case she changed her mind and took his leave.

Kili hung back, eager to satisfy his curiosity, he made to ask a question. Danica interrupted, saying, “Kili, you had better get off to the hall. You don’t want to keep your uncle waiting.” She stepped toward him and opened her arms, raising her eyebrows in question and, at Kili’s nod, took him in an embrace. “Thank you for your help…and…” she paused, overcome with emotion, “…and your acceptance.”


	6. Chapter 6

Having spent many years alone, Danica was very logical. She had to be in order to be able to prepare her camp and supplies. She was determined to be useful in whatever capacity was assigned to her. She was quickly put on the search for the Arkenstone. Fili and Kili took her under their collective wing, staying away from most of the older dwarfs, who still had a problem with her being there.

Fili and Kili lead her away to start searching. Many of the older dwarfs were not willing to associate with her. Not long after she started searching the treasury she became frustrated by the process, there was no rhyme nor reason it. Dwarfs were tramping through the massive piles, often tossing bits of gold straight into another’s path.

She approached Thorin and Balin with a plan. “Excuse me.” Balin turned to her with a smile, while Thorin threw her a baleful glance. “If we continue looking in this way, we will never find the stone.”

“And what do _you_ suggest?” Thorin growled.

Danica raised her brows and shook her head ever so slightly, “I would suggest breaking the search into thirds. You have empty space under the stairs and balconies,” she became animated as she explained her plan; she was pointing with enthusiasm. “You should have 3 dwarf teams; we will create covers with slots in them, 1 dwarf will shovel treasure into the trough, all small gems and coins will fall through the trough into a wheelbarrow; 1 dwarf will go through anything that doesn’t go through the slats and the remaining dwarf will take the wheelbarrow to the empty parts of the treasury. That way it will be sorted _and_ moved out of the way.”

Balin stood beside Thorin, his chest puffed out like a proud father. “The lass has a point. It would be much more efficient.”

Thorin huffed, annoyed that she would come up with a system that quickly. “Well, I suppose Bilbo was right…” reluctantly, he grinned, “…you are smart. Balin, get Bofur and Bifur started on making troughs-“

“Mind they fit properly over the wheelbarrows!” Danica took Balin by the elbow and explained how they should be made.

Thorin stood, mouth agape, watching as the two walked away.

***

The next day Danica was making her way to the treasury when she noticed the dwarfs arranged along the ramparts. She took a spot beside Bilbo and gasped as she saw people entering Dale.

“They must be from Laketown,” Bofur said.

“We must help them,” Danica suggested as she turned and made her way to the gate.

“No!” shouted Thorin. “We must build a wall. Dwalin, gather everyone, have them start right away.”

“But Thorin, those people have lost their home. They are cold and injured. We-“

“We? We?” He shouted at her. “Who are you to say ‘we’? You are no one. You are an outcast!”

Danica bowed her head, “Forgive me, majesty. I spoke out of turn.”

Bilbo hissed beside her, “No you didn’t.” He turned to Thorin, “We should be helping them.”

“Bilbo, it is not my place to question the king.”

“Even when the king is wrong?”

“Master Baggins,” Thorin replied. “You are free to leave whenever you wish.” He gestured widely with his arm. “Now, if you like.”

Danica took Bilbo by the arm and dragged him away. “C’mon Bilbo, let’s leave them to their wall.”

Fili and Kili stood glancing back and forth at each other as they watched them leave. They were concerned for their uncle. He was becoming more obsessed with gold and less reasonable. They trusted that Danica would be good for the dwarfs and could provide much guidance to their uncle if he would let her.

Balin approached them, “Well, lads. We’d better get to work.”

Fili asked, “Balin, do you think he will ever get better?”

Balin shook his head sadly, “We can only hope, lads.”

***

Back at Bilbo’s room he paced back and forth. Danica watched him from the bed to the fireplace and back again.

“Has he always been like that?”

Bilbo stopped, “Like what?”

“Well…curmudgeonly.”

Bilbo snorted, “Curmudgeonly? Yes. Downright thoughtless? No.” He sat beside her, “That is since we entered the mountain. As soon as we entered he started to change. He has become obsessed with his gold and especially obsessed with finding the Arkenstone!”

“The Arkenstone is legend. It has been a symbol of the kings of Erebor for a long time. It is only with that jewel that Thorin could rouse the other Dwarven holds to follow him.”

“Can you keep a secret?” Bilbo whispered.

Danica nodded. Bilbo crossed to the fireplace and removed the Arkenstone from its resting place. He put the cloth down beside Danica and opened it.

Danica’s hands shot to her mouth. She groaned and whispered, “Oh Bilbo…no.” She reached her hand toward the stone, stopping inches away. “Bilbo, you must give it to him.”

Bilbo shook his head, “I cannot. I asked Balin if it would help with the sickness; he thinks it might make it worse.”

“Worse or not, it is the king’s jewel.” She grabbed Bilbo’s hands, “You must!”

“No, Danica. And you mustn’t tell anyone that I have it!”


	7. Chapter 7

Danica spent the time the wall was being raised in the treasury. Half-heartedly she shoveled jewels into her contraption. She sorted the jewels according to their size and type.

Thorin stood under the balcony, hidden in the shadows, watching her. Her movements were efficient and precise, with very little loss of energy. He was struck by her intelligence and her ability to work hard. Dwarrowdams worked hard, but Danica moved like a wild cat. Years of fighting and self-sufficiency had resulted in a smoothness to her actions; as if the tools she used were an extension of herself.

She was not traditionally attractive, a little too muscled and, with no beard, very strange looking; however, her eyes were a beautiful cornflower blue, her lips a deep red. There was something about the sureness to her movements; her brash temper set off by her timidity made her a mystery. A life of banishment must have been difficult, having to be on guard while, at the same time, agonizing over the reason. 

He stepped forward. When that did not get her attention he cleared his throat.

Danica jumped and gave a shriek. When she saw Thorin she stammered, “Th-Thorin, I-I wasn’t expecting anyone to be here.”

“Still working hard, I see.” She shrugged. “Do you ever stop?”

“I have to do something. I’m not the type to just sit around and look pretty.”

“No, I don’t imagine you are.” He considered her, “How long did you say you were on your own?”

“My parents died when I was 77 years old, so I have been alone for 72 years.” She smiled shyly. “But I’ve only been living completely on my own for 20 or so years.” She leaned against the handle of the shovel. “I wanted to be near mountains. I missed them so…and I knew that there wasn’t anyone here, so it seemed like a good place to come.”

“You weren’t afraid of the dragon?” He looked at her with skepticism.

“”Oh yes! But, I’m not a worker of jewels. I don’t particularly care about them, so I was no danger from the dragon. I wasn’t here to bother him and he left me to my own devices.”

Thorin looked at her searchingly, “Amazing,” he said, impressed by her bravery.

“Hardly amazing,” she shrugged. “I just do what I need to do to survive.”

Thorin circled the dam, “You surprise me, is all.”

Danica squirmed under his inspection. She could not deny that she found him very attractive; his eyes were smoldering. He was looking at her as if she were a possession, a jewel he desired.  He reached a hand out and ran his fingers over her cheek and down to her chin. He took her chin in his fingers and stepped closer to her. Danica held her breath, her tongue snaked out to lick her lips. Thorin watched the action and groaned.

Her eyes grew wide as his head came closer. She sighed as his lips brushed hers. She let the shovel clatter to the ground and put her hands into his glorious hair. She stretched up and pressed her lips to his, offering herself. Thorin wrapped his arms around her, twisting her slightly to allow better access to her mouth. His tongue slipped through the barrier of her teeth and caressed the soft tissue of her mouth.

Her hands moved to his shoulders, she was sure if she didn’t hold on she would slip to the ground. The passion of the kiss intensified; tongues danced and hands roamed.

“Thorin!”

She thought she heard someone call his name.

“Thorin?”

He stiffened and his hands stopped roving. His lips left hers and she groaned her disappointment. Her eyes blinked slowly, the sound of his name being called slowly entering her consciousness. He let go of her and turned as she heard Dwalin continue his call.

“Thorin! Bard is here. He wants to speak to you.”

Thorin growled, turned and walked from the room without a word to her.


	8. Chapter 8

For long moments after, Danica stood dumbfounded by what had happened. What had just happened? She was most definitely physically attracted to Thorin, but she has only ever known him as an angry despot. Yes, Bilbo and Balin have told her stories of the king but she shouldn’t base her feelings on what was; the present was what mattered…

She left the treasury and made her way back to her room. A short while after returning there was a light knock on her door. As she made her way to open it she thought, ‘Please don’t be Thorin…’

She was surprised to find a very distressed Bilbo on the other side. Without preamble he stormed into the room, grumbling.

“Come on in, Bilbo,” she said sarcastically.

“I cannot believe that dwarf!” Bilbo paced her room.

Danica chuckled, although she did not know many dwarfs, in the few days she had been in the mountain she had seen some surprising things. “Which dwarf would that be?”

Bilbo stopped and turned to her, throwing his hands up in the air he said, “Thorin! He is determined not to honour his pledge!”

Danica shrugged. She had no idea to what Bilbo was referring.

“Thorin promised gold to the people of Laketown for providing supplies to take the mountain, now he is claiming that he had no choice but to barter their birthright for blankets and food.” He sat at the table. “There are armed elves out there ready to attack this mountain.”

“How could they possibly?” She pointed in the general direction of the gate, “That wall will not come down.”

“He will not listen to anyone.” Bilbo looked up at Danica, “Would you talk to him?”

“Me? Why would he listen to me? I’m probably the last person he would consider listening to!”

“In the short time you have been here he seems to have quickly grown to respect you.”

Danica blushed, apparently respect and desire were running neck and neck. “I don’t feel right trying to advise him about this sort of thing. I am no diplomat, I have no idea how to convince him.”

“Of any of us, you are the most experienced with humans…”

She shook a finger at him, “Oh Bilbo, that is not fair.”

***

Later that evening Danica approached the king as he sat on his throne. Nervously, she entered the throne room, unsure of what she was going to say. The memory of his lips was pounding in her head, she tried ignoring it but found it impossible when Thorin greeted her.

“Ah, _Bunmel,_ ” Danica’s heart started thumping in her chest at the same time her eyebrows shot up at the term of endearment. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” He held his hand out.

Danica stepped up to him and, shyly, took his hand. She felt tiny and dainty against this impressive dwarf. “I fear you will not like it, my liege.”

“Nonsense,” he pulled her closer and touched her on the cheek with his other hand. “I look forward to learning more about you.”

“Perhaps you should not…” she turned her glance to the ground. She was very conscious of the shame she would bring to him.

Thorin stood and wrapped his arms around her, he ducked his head and kissed her forehead.

“Thorin, you mustn’t,” she pushed herself away from him and started pacing the room. “You are king and I am…not good enough for you.”

“Should I not be the one to decide that,” he said gently.

“I am not here to discuss this. I have been asked to talk to you about what you owe the people of Laketown.”

Thorin’s face shuttered, “I owe nothing to the people of Laketown. It is the great treasure horde of Thror, therefore it belongs to me!”

“To you? And what of the company? Will you deny them their share, as well?”

“You have no opinion here! Who are you to judge me?” He stepped toward her, a scowl across his face. “I will not part with any of it! The people of Laketown should be rejoicing, they have lived through dragon fire.”

“You are a pompous, thoughtless little dwarf! How-“

Thorin took Danica by the scruff of her tunic, pulling her close to his face. “You will hold your tongue!”

By this time the other dwarfs had heard the argument and had sent Fili and Kili to investigate. They entered the throne room to find Danica held up high, her feet dangling in the air.

“Uncle!” Fili shouted. “What are you doing?” Never before had he seen his uncle physically accost another dwarf.

The boys ran forward as Thorin dropped Danica, Kili went to help her as Thorin hissed, “I will not part with a single coin. I have sent word to Dain; it should not take long for his army to come!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunmel - beauty of all beauty


	9. Chapter 9

Thorin swept from the throne room and made his way to the ramparts. Before his eyes was a sea of gold; the army of Thranduil Greenleaf.  He smirked, confident in the coming of his cousin. The elven army parted, making way for Thranduil and Bard.

The other dwarfs joined their king at the rampart. Thorin took aim with his bow and let loose an arrow, it hit its mark in front of the hoof of Thranduil’s Elk. “The next one will be between your eyes!” Thorin shouted.

Thranduil made a small gesture and immediately his soldiers had their bows aimed and arrows drawn. The dwarfs ducked behind the wall, all except Thorin and Danica. Thranduil made another gesture and, just as quickly, the elves’ arrows were stowed.

Thranduil spoke clearly, “We have come to tell you that payment of your debt has been offered, and accepted.”

“What payment? I gave you nothing. You have nothing!”

Bard took the Arkenstone from his coat and held it aloft, “We have this.”

Danica looked at Bilbo, shook her head, and mouthed “Oh Bilbo, no.”

The dwarfs all looked stunned. Kili said, “They have the Arkenstone! Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the King under the Mountain!”

Bard replied, “The king may have it; with our good will,” he put the stone back in his pocket. “But first, he must honour his word.”

Thorin muttered, “They are taking us for fools. It is a ruse; a filthy lie.” He shouted over the rampart, “The Arkenstone is in this mountain. It is a trick!”

Danica made a grab for Bilbo as he stepped forward, “It is no trick. The stone is real; I gave it to them.”

Thorin turned to Bilbo, “You?”

Bilbo shook as he explained, “I took it as my fourteenth share.”

Thorin had tears in his eyes as he said, “You would steal from me?”

Bilbo shook his head and made to speak, when Danica stepped forward and said, “I did it.” She took a deep breath, “I was working alone in the treasury when I found it.”

“Danica, No!” Bilbo shouted, but not in time.

Thorin backhanded the dam causing the dwarfs to gasp. Fili rushed forward to hold back Thorin’s arm as he made to slap her again. “Uncle! Stop!” The remaining members of the company shuffled Danica down the row of them, far from their king.

Balin stepped forward, “Thorin, what are you doing? This is not right!”

“She has stolen the Arkenstone! She-“ Thorin choked, overcome by emotion. He thought she could be his one, but how could that be if she would do such a thing? “She does not belong with us. I should never have gone against Gror’s judgement.” He hung his head; when he raised it to the company again, it was set, his mouth a grim line. “Get that woman out of here!”

He turned back to Bard and Thranduil to find Gandalf with them. “Wizard! Have you come to see what your meddling has wrought? Behold!” He spread his arms wide.

“Thorin, son of Thrain, you are not making a very good impression as King under the Mountain.”

“Mithrandir, this no longer concerns you,” Thranduil droned. “Kindly leave this to Elves, Dwarfs and Men.”

As they spoke, Bofur had tied a rope off on the rampart and hustled Danica over the edge. As she scrambled down the rope, Bilbo followed after her.

They ran to Gandalf, who was calling up to Thorin, “An army of Orcs is making its way here, we will certainly be outnumbered.”

“Enough Wizard!” Thranduil shouted. “What is your answer Thorin? Will you settle with us or will it be war?”

Thorin paced back and forth, awaiting on confirmation of his cousin.

Below, Gandalf hurried Danica and Bilbo to stand behind him. They both refused choosing, instead, to stand beside him.

The call of a bird breeched the silence and they all looked up to see a raven soar in and land on Thorin’s outstretched arm. He leant forward and hissed loudly, “I will have war!”


	10. Chapter 10

Danica squeezed her thighs hard into the flanks of the war hog. Using her legs she guided the hog through the throng of fighting dwarfs, elves and orcs. It was a lot harder than she thought it could possibly be, but she was still having success with her bow and arrows.  It felt good to, once again, be holding a true Iron Hills produced bow; although she did covet one of those beautiful elven bows, perhaps she could get Tauriel to swipe one for her.

She continued firing arrow after arrow when she saw Dain fall to the ground after taking a hit from a green orc. ‘Green?’ she thought, ‘these beasts are disgusting.’ She took the reins and spun the hog around, pulling her sword from its scabbard. She jumped from the hog and came to a rolling halt in front of the lord. She crouched in front of the prone dwarf and dared the orc to take a step. “Come on, you foul scum. Try me!”

The orc swung out as Danica somersaulted forward and thrust the sword into the belly of the beast. She did not wait for it to fight back, she stood and sheathed the sword into the orcs chest, ensuring its death. She turned to Dain and checked for a pulse. She slapped the dwarf lord across the face and shouted, “Dain!” He groaned and opened his eyes only to pull her down to the ground and slash at a threatening orc.

She quickly got to her feet and pulled him up.

“I thank you, lad,” he shouted over the din.

“Are you alright, my lord? Shall I call for someone to take you from the field?”

Dain stood taller and snorted, “No green bastard is going to take me from a fight!” He clapped Danica on the shoulder and turned to run back into the fray.

She shook her head and smiled until she saw Thorin, Dwalin, Kili and Fili mounted on goats heading up Ravenhill. ‘Those fools! Azog will be expecting them!’

She made her way into Dale, seeking Gandalf. She hunted throughout the town, joining small groups of men to lend a hand with the fighting as she went. She came across Thranduil gazing sadly at a large number of fallen elves. She stood looking at him, noting the sadness cross his face.

He turned and saw her, his face hardening he said, “What are you looking at, forest thief?”

She took a step forward as Gandalf approached, “My lord, dispatch this force to Ravenhill! The dwarfs are about to be overrun. We must warn Thorin.”

“By all means, warn him. I have spent enough Elvish blood in defense of this accursed land.”

Danica grabbed the wizard by his cuff, “Gandalf, someone must help him! Azog is luring him into certain peril!”

Bilbo approached, saying, “I will go. This is all my fault; I should have just given him that blasted stone!”

“No, Bilbo, you did the right thing in keeping it hidden,” Danica touched his cheek. “I think he would have been worse off with it. I will go with you.”

Gandalf tried to convince them not to go, but he was unsuccessful. As they rounded a corner, Bilbo stopped Danica, “You should not come. I can get there faster.”

“But, you will need help! You heard Gandalf, there are more orcs coming!”

“I can get there without them seeing me.” He pulled a plain golden ring from his pocket and put it on.

Danica shrieked, “Bilbo! Where are you?”

He put a hand on her arm and whispered, “Right here.”

Her eyes widened as she realised what he had. “You have a ring of power…” However, Bilbo did not respond. She called out, “Bilbo? Bilbo!”

She searched frantically but came to a stop when she saw Tauriel put an arrow to her bow and aim it at Thranduil. “You think your life is worth more than theirs, when there is no love in it. There is no love in you!”

He slashed the bow from her hands, “What do you know of love? Nothing! What you feel for that dwarf is not real. You think it is love? Are you ready to die for it?”

Legolas put his sword to his fathers and lowered it, “If you harm her you will have to kill me.” Thranduil lowered his head, looking pained. Legolas turned to Tauriel, “I will go with you.”

“As will I!” said Danica. Legolas nodded.

The three made their way up Ravenhill and encountered hordes of orcs coming over the top of the hill. They engaged the first wave and quickly were split up. Danica fought 2 orcs on an icy surface, crouching and slipping past, slicing through their thighs to make them stumble and fall. She fought her way back along the hill, being careful not to trip over the bodies around her.

She looked back behind her and thought she saw blond braids. She took a moment to scramble over to the body only to find Fili stabbed through. She knelt beside him and pulled his body to her chest. “No, Fili.” Tears fell from her eyes for her young friend. One of the first ever dwarfs she had met who accepted her just as she was. “Dammit, no…” She rocked him back and forth.

Dwalin approached her and went to his knees beside her. “Come on, lass. There is nothing you can do for him now.” He took Fili from her arms and laid him gently on the ground. She turned to him and threw her arms around his middle. He hesitated for a moment and wrapped her in a hug. “Come on, dearie. Let’s go find Thorin.” She sniffed and nodded.

***

She and Dwalin fought their way through another squadron of orcs; once again, Danica found herself alone. She stopped at the top of a staircase that led down to a frozen lake, her eyes riveted on the large stone attached to a chain that was being wielded by the large orc. Each time it slammed into the ice she cringed; each time Thorin jumped or rolled out of its way she gasped.

She watched in horror as he caught the stone, stepped off the ice floe and tossed the stone back to Azog. As soon as the orc went under water she raced down the stairs toward Thorin. He was watching the pale orc glide past under the ice when it’s eyes opened and he thrust his sword up through the ice into the king’s foot. He shrieked and fell backward.

Danica raced forward and launched herself at the orc just as he was about to stab into Thorin. They went tumbling back; they landed in a heap, Danica’s sword thrown from her hand. The orc tried to scramble up, however she had pulled a knife from her boot and sliced through the monsters Achilles tendon. He roared in anger as Thorin bore down on him; Azog was on his knees. In slow motion, Danica watched as the orcs sword-arm arced through the air toward her. Suddenly things adjusted to real-time as Thorin ran Orcrist through the orcs side, sending him crashing to the ground. Danica got to her feet and made her way to the orc. She stood over him as she watched him take his last breath.

She looked at Thorin as he sat on the ice, exhausted. “Shall I get someone to help you back, my king?”

Bent over he whispered, “Am I your king?”

“Always, my lord. You are the descendant of our beloved Durin; having a stupid stone won’t change that fact.”

Thorin chuckled, “You may well be right.” He paused and looked up at her, “You didn’t give it away, did you?”

They both jumped when Bilbo said, “No, she didn’t.” He shrugged, “I was hoping to prevent a war and I made it worse.”

Thorin struggled to his feet and looked up to the sky as the eagles flew overhead.


	11. Chapter 11

2 days later the desolation of Smaug was awash in smoke. The bodies of Elves, Dwarfs and Humans who had been lost were being burned on funeral pyres, while those of orcs, goblins and trolls were tossed into the earth-eater holes and set aflame in there.

In the mountain Thorin was holding meetings with Thranduil and Bard to arrange the distribution of wealth. Thorin sat at the head of the table, his injured foot propped up on a low stool, and nodded along as Balin took note of the requests.

“Balin,” he interrupted, “I would like to put aside an amount to help with the rebuilding of Dale.” He looked at Bard, “Nothing can make up for my words at the wall, or for the loss of life your people have endured. I can only hope that we can grow together and, once again, become a powerful force in commerce.” He bowed his head to Bard.

“Thorin, son of Thrain, it would be my great privilege to work with you.”

“Now, please pardon me, but I must tend to some other business. I trust that Balin can continue on…” he looked around the table to find everyone nodding to him.

He picked up a cane and hobbled from the room.  In the hall on the way to his rooms he met up with his nephew. He embraced him, forehead to forehead, “Kili, how are you?”

Kili tried to smile, “I will be alright Uncle. I received a raven today and mother is on her way.”

“I am glad of it, nephew.”

“I’ve not been raised to be king.”

Thorin smiled and threw his arm over his nephews’ shoulders, “In all honesty Kili, I am hoping that you won’t have to be.”

Kili looked surprised. He cocked an eyebrow and said, “Oh?” He poked his uncle, “And who might be the lucky dam?” Kili knew exactly of whom he spoke.

“Never you mind, dwarfling,” Thorin chuckled. “You will find out soon enough.”

Thorin continued on to his rooms, where he sat at his table and composed a letter.

_Âzyungel,_

_Please accept my heartfelt apologies for all of the sorrow I have caused you. I only hope that you can forgive me and allow me to make it up to you._

_Your King,_

_Thorin II, son of Thrain._

***

The banging on his door invaded his dreams. He covered his head with a pillow, but the sounds were not silenced. He cracked an eye open and groaned, someone was pounding on his door. He rolled out of bed and covered himself with a robe.

He opened the door only to find a spitfire charging past him, a sheaf of paper held up high in her hand. “ _Âzyungel_? What gives you the right to refer to me as _Âzyungel_?”

Thorin stood with his mouth agape as Danica stopped in the middle of his room and turned, a fist on her hip. She was shaking the paper.

“Too forward?” Thorin said with a smirk.

Danica stalked forward and rattled the paper under his nose. “Yes! You think you can treat me as you did and just expect me to come running?”

“You are here.” Thorin put his hands on her shoulders.

She huffed and shrugged his hands from her. “You can take your damn letter and put it where-“

“Ah, ah, ah,” Thorin said, tapping her nose. “No nastiness.”

She glared at him. He smiled at her.

“Come now, Danica. Can’t we be friends?”

“Friends do not call friends _Âzyungel_.”

“ _Khajmel_?”

“No!”

“ _Lukhudel_?”

“No!”

Thorin raised an eyebrow and growled, “ _Umral_?”

Danica crossed her arms across her chest and huffed again.

“C’mon…you like me. You know you do.” Thorin took a step forward. He reached out a hand toward her hair.

“Whoa there!” Danica wagged a finger in his face, “You don’t get to touch my hair!”

Thorin looked at her askance. He thought he noticed stubble on her chin, “Are you growing your beard?”

Keeping her hands under her armpits she looked anywhere but at Thorin, “Dain told me I could.”

“Then I will make a deal with you.”

She looked at him when he didn’t continue, “Go on…what kind of deal?”

“Let me make it up to you and then decide how you feel on your _Margu Zantith.”_

Danica nodded, unsure of how she felt. She knew she was still attracted to Thorin and had to admit that this Thorin was much more appealing than gold-fever Thorin. However, she had been alone most of her life. She was currently enjoying spending time with other dwarfs, learning about their way of life and such, but she was not sure if she would not soon get tired of being around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Âzyungel – Love of all loves  
> Khajmel – Gift of all gifts  
> Lukhudel – Light of all lights  
> Umral - Lover


	12. Chapter 12

She spent a lot of her time in the library with Ori. He was such a sweet young dwarf, always making sure that she was comfortable and not overdoing anything. She climbed to the highest point in the library and, with a tool she had found, polished the mirrors in the light shafts. She watched in awe as the room filled with light and started to sparkle. Other mirrors were scattered around the room, angled specifically to catch the light from the shafts and cast it from mirror to mirror.

She climbed ladders and, a cloth tied securely over her nose and mouth, dusted 160 years of dust from the shelves. On a daily basis Thorin would come with a basin of warm water and a tray of lunch to share with her. They spent many hours talking about their lives; she would cry for the missed joy of extended family and friends and Thorin would wrap her in his strong arms, providing comfort. She would amaze him with stories of her adventures; he was skeptical about Ents, but Danica found a book in the archive to prove their existence.

And slowly but surely her beard grew. From scratchy stubble it grew into silky strands. Dwarrowdam do not have beards like their dwarrow counterparts; it is much softer and finer. After about 8 weeks her beard was finally long enough to braid.

Dis knocked on her door and along with a group of other dams entered to prepare her for her _Margu Zantith._

“Danica, you are going to be so beautiful.” She carried a gown of pale blue silk with a short train and a sweetheart neckline.

“I think I am going to be the oldest _Zantith_ dwarrow ever!”

Dis took her by the hands and smiled, “That is just one more thing that makes you special.”

Danica fingered the gown, “Do you think Thorin will like it?”

Dis and the other dams glanced at each other and smiled. “I am sure he will.”

They sat her down facing away from the mirror and proceeded to connect her beard to her hair in an intricate braid. They applied a small amount of make-up to her cheeks and dressed her in the silk. Once they were finished they allowed her to turn and face the mirror.

She stood gazing at herself for a long time. A lone tear fell from her eye and Dis put her arm around her shoulders, “What is it, Danica?”

“I wish my Amad could see me right now.”

“I am sure she is in the Halls of Mandos, looking down on you right now.”

Danica turned and hugged Dis. “Thank you.”

“For what, my dear?”

Danica looked around at all the dams, “For accepting me and forgiving me.”

Dis laughed, “Alright, enough of this! Let’s get you to your celebration.”

As they made their way into the dining hall, Danica was surprised to see how everything was decorated. She whispered to Dis, “Is this normal?” who replied, “Not really…this is all Thorin.”

Danica blushed. Her eyes grew wide; Thorin approached, wearing a pale blue silk tunic. He looked like the proudest dwarf ever, “Danica, _Ruzdel_ , you look amazing.” He hugged her close and whispered in her ear, “The most beautiful dam I’ve ever seen.”

She spent the night blushing; she was unaccustomed to so much attention. The feast was huge, Bombur and his team of cooks had gone above and beyond anything they had cooked to date. After the meal, the tables were pushed back to the edge of the room in order to make space for dancing.

Thorin insisted on being the first to lead her around the dance floor. He was a skilled dancer and she felt like she was floating on air when he held her close in his arms. Throughout the whole dance he stared into her eyes, his shining blue, as bright as the stars. Eventually he allowed her to be taken to the floor by other dwarfs, but he did not dance with another. While she was twirled around the room he kept a close eye on her, making sure she was enjoying herself.

At midnight he escorted her to a balcony overlooking what had been the desolation of Smaug. Shrubs were starting to grow along the running river. Dale was shining with lights in the distance.

“So, _Âzyungel_ ; if I can call you that?” Danica grinned and nodded her head. “Have you made a decision?”

Danica reached up to his cheek and ran her fingers down into his beard. She reached up to her hair and, pulling a long strand that had been left loose, said, “Yes.” She reached out with her other hand and placed the strand in his hand. “I would like you to court me.”

Thorin stepped closer and reached into his pocket for the courting bead he had designed. He placed it in the palm of his hand for her to approve. It was a simple square bead in gold; on each side were inlaid in mother of pearl a bow, an arrow, Orcrist and the crest of Durin.  

Danica smiled up at him, “Thorin, it is perfect.”

Thorin took the strand of hair and expertly, as if he had been practicing specifically for her, executed a simple fishtail braid. He slipped the courting bead in place and kissed it.

“My One,” he said, huskily. “I love you with all of my heart and soul. You are my precious jewel; nothing and no one will ever come between us.”

“I love you, Thorin.” She reached up and snaked her arm around the back of his neck and pulled him down toward her head. She placed her forehead against his and said, “I am yours forever, _Umralamê_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruzdel – sun of all suns  
> Umralamê – love of mine

**Author's Note:**

> Margu Zantith - Celebration of hair that is new


End file.
